


Bonds of Blood

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Family Dynamics, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Edmund knows how to treat little sisters when they're faced with patronisation.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Bonds of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Edmund/Ginny, siblings

Ginny is the youngest of her siblings, a daughter and sister, the first in generations and, as a result, always protected and over looked by her family for that fact, and it does not occur to Edmund, who has years of hard-won experience as a brother, older and younger, not to arm her and stand aside when she locks her sights on an enemy.

He has a little sister too, and that is training enough to let Ginny descend on the group laughing by the bar like a griffin swooping down on a slow flying formation of poultry fora snack.

Edmund finishes his drink, and stands - he doesn't _think_ his backup will be necessary, the way Ginny is tearing into the louts, but failure to prepare is the same as preparing to fail and _that_ would put a damper on their date.


End file.
